carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kedric
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- | colspan="2" style="100%; padding:5px; background:#380000; border-radius: 20px"| “Make the most of yourself... for that is all there is of you," |} History Kedric comes from a very well off British family, he is an only child allowing his parents to spoil him beyond belief. He grew up in a house surrounded by servants and was schooled by a private tutor up till the point when he went to Hogwarts. The only reason he's there is punishment for having an affair with his step-mom as his mother died during childbirth. Kedric's father is a very busy man and never had much time for Kedric, his step-mom is barely older than him if you can believe it. Kedric's father remarried in Kedric's 4th year to an 18 year old. He likes his step-mom though she's nice to him. The affair started when his step-mom felt like she wasn't getting enough atention for Kedric's father. One of the servants caught them and told his father, who immediately sent Kedric off to Hogwarts and divorced his step-mom and hired as his as personal maid. Kedric now hates his father, and his ex step-mom is degraded and is forced to do all the things a wife would do without the benefits. At the end of his fifth year, a man named Javaad found Kedric and offered him a proposition. He was willing to train Kedric in the dark arts and give him a place to stay after his father kicked him out after a fight broke out in Hogwarts. Kedric accepted and has been living and training with Javaad ever since. One day, Kedric got into a fight with the Head Girl Charity Prince, he was threatening her and looked like he was about to seriously hurt her when Professor Hepburn stepped in and grabbed him by the back of the neck, he spun around and cast Sectumsempra. He was promptly knocked out then dragged to the Hospital Wing, he was then expelled. After Kedric was expelled things only got worse for him. Charity moved into his apartment building and there was a confrontation, however Charity now had a boyfriend. Ash Coryn Prince. Unfortunately for Kedric, Ash owned the Apartment building. Kedric was delivered an ultimatum, Leave Charity alone or get kicked out. Kedric did as told, he left Charity alone. However, her brother was a different story. Kedric met Thomas Bagman at the Three Broomsticks. They got into an argument, at which point Kedric threatened the whole Bagman family. Thomas kept this hidden for awhile. Long enough for Kedric's daughter who was the result of a one night stand with Amelia Matthews to be dropped off at his doorstep anyways. However, Thomas did tell Ash about Kedric, and then Ash informed the Aurors. Kedric was then thrown in Azkaban for a two year sentence. He got out one year early on good behavior though. He was also disowned by his Father, so Kedric's only family is his daughter. Personailty Kedric is arrogant beyond belief sometimes. He believes that he is better than everyone else around him as a result of his well off upbringing. He is also not very patient with anybody. He has a very short temper and gets up set when things don't go his way. He is also very cunning and quick minded, which might be his only good qualities. Kedric also hates his father after getting disowned. Kedric is trying to become a better person. He doesn't want to get thrown in Azkaban again. He's trying to be more polite and less arrogant. He's kept some of his old traits like his short-temper and cunning. He's planning to apologize to everyone he's hurt. He's not expecting forgiveness either, he knows he probably doesn't deserve it. He's also become very good at adaption. He can get himself out of almost any hairy situation. He's also learned patience, since all he did in prison was wait. Family Relationships Family= Trey Woodhouse (Father) Kedric's father is the only person he's not going to apologize to or forgive. Kedric hates him tremendously. |-|Romances= Alessandra D'Martin He wants to apologize for being rude through the entire relationship. |-|Friends= Emily Hayden She seems nice enough. He's super grateful for treating him like a human being and for giving him a place to stay until he gets back on his feet. Keeva Carrol They've got eerily similar life stories. She seems friendly enough and he wants to be there for her as she goes through what he went through not long ago. |-|Acquaintances= Charity Prince He feels terrible about what he did to her and plans to beg for her forgiveness. She's the only person that he's determined to gain her forgiveness. Ash Prince Kedric wants to apologize to him. He feels bad about threatening his new family. Bagman Family He'd like to apologize to every single one of them. |-|Enemies= None Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Hunter_Hayes_7.jpg Hunter_Hayes_6.jpg Hunter_Hayes_5.jpg Hunter_Hayes_2.png Hunter_Hayes.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Kedric